Systems and apparatus for illuminating pools, such as swimming pools or hot tubs, have become common and desired features for a number of different reasons, including facilitating swimming in reduced or low lighting conditions as well as providing increased aesthetic appeal. The systems and apparatus often include one or more electrical devices that are powered by an electrical power source to provide the desired illumination.
However, there are some risks associated with providing such electrical devices in close proximity to the water commonly found in pools, most notably the risk of electric shock to persons using the pools. As a result, pool lighting systems are typically subject to government regulations. For example, one common requirement is that the electrical components of a pool lighting system be either completely waterproof or else be positioned at a certain distance away from the pool water to minimize the risks of electric shock.
There are generally two types of pool lighting systems that have been developed in response to the challenges associated with illuminating pools. The first type provides underwater lighting, where one or more components of the system (such as a lamp) are provided with waterproof seals and are located near or below the waterline of the pool. The second type provides above water lighting, where the components of the system are located above the waterline, preferably at a substantial distance from the water, to minimize any risks of electrical shock.
One example of the first type of system is an underwater light described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,599 (St-Hilaire). St-Hilaire discloses a porthole assembly adapted to be mounted in an opening provided in a wall of a swimming pool. The assembly includes a lamp unit holder ring mounted to the outer face of the pool wall, and a transparent cover plate disposed on the inner face of the pool wall in direct contact with water in the swimming pool. Screws are used to secure the holder ring and the cover plate to the swimming pool wall in a watertight arrangement with the transparent cover plate so as to prevent pool water from contacting the screws. The porthole assembly may be mounted to the wall of an above ground swimming pool as well as to an in-ground swimming pool.
One problem with lights such as that of St-Hilaire is that during installation of the lights, the pool liner must often be cut and a hole formed in the wall of the pool. This can increase the complexity and costs associated with the manufacturing and/or the installation of the pool. Furthermore, since the cover plate is in direct contact with the pool water, the cover plate must be sealed over the porthole using a gasket or another sealing means to protect the electrical components behind the plate from exposure to pool water. Such seals can be cumbersome, and are often problematic when removing the cover to service or replace the lamp unit, as repeated removal of the cover can weaken or damage the gasket or seal. Furthermore, the gasket or seal may not be fully effective in preventing leaks, and over extended periods of time water may seep into the lamp unit, damaging the electrical components or resulting in increased risk of injury to persons using the pool.
One example of the second type of lighting systems is an above water light described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,933 (Stegmeier). Stegmeier solves some of the difficulties presented by the first type of lighting system by positioning the light above the water line away from direct contact with the pool water. Stegmeier discloses securing elongated lengths of track lighting in a coping face of a liner type swimming pool. The track supports elongated longitudinal lengths of fiber optic strips above the interior perimeter of a pool wall away from the surface of the water.
However, above water lights such as Stegmeier also have their disadvantages. To avoid direct contact with the water, the light fixtures of such lights are provided above the water surface and are generally visible to an observer, even when they are not in use, which may be undesirable. Furthermore, such lights may not provide sufficient illumination to the pool during use, particularly the underwater portions of the pool, given the distance of the light from the water. While greater illumination can be achieved using larger fiber optic lights, these types of lights can be unsightly and have a negative impact on the aesthetics of the pool.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pool lighting system and apparatus that provides improved illumination without negatively impacting the aesthetics of the swimming pool.